Surpassing the Love of Men
by RaraNanum
Summary: Rizzles Sexy Times, let's discover all the dirty things the girls can do... A series of stand-alone one-shots. These short stories are inspired on prompts and events on the show that did or did not occur... -Smut/PWP applies in most of the Chapters -No chronology -Chapters are not coherently linked


"Oh my god! Not now!" Jane exclaimed in slight panic.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked. She looked at Jane's face which grimaced.

"You seem to be in discomfort, maybe even experiencing some degree of pain."

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Jane rubbed her thigh.

"This position is killing my leg. I don't even deem it alive anymore!"

"Well Jane, don't exaggerate. The death of one's limb will only occur when blood supply has been severely compromised. For instance, due to thrombosis or arterial embolism. Which, as far as I can tell, you don't suffer from."

Maura hovered over the center console placing her hand in Jane's groin.

"What the... Maura?! What on earth...," Jane said shocked.

"Shhhh! I need to concentrate!" Maura said while replacing her hand.

"There it is."

"Where what is?" Jane shifted, feeling uncomfortable with her friends hand between her legs.

"Your femoral artery. I'm searching for its pulse." Maura whispered with her eyes closed, heavily concentrated.

Jane tried to think about anything else but the current position of Maura's hand. She could feel her heart rate elevate.

Maura pushed harder causing the fabric to tighten even more.

"Why, Jane! Your pulse is off the roof! Are you okay?" Maura asked caringly.

Jane sat like a statue in her seat holding her breath. The grasp on the steering wheel had made her knuckles go white.

Maura laid her hand on Jane's forehead.

"You're glowing. Wait, I'll open your car window." Maura maneuvered herself over Jane pressing her breasts on Jane's lap reaching for the window switch.

Maura could feel Jane stiffen even more.

"You shouldn't be so tense. Just keep on breathing. I'll make the paresthesia go away."

Maura rubbed her hands together.

"What are you doing?!" Jane snapped out of her state when Maura unbuckled her belt.

"I'm going to massage the area where some sustained pressure has been applied over a nerve, inhibiting its function." Maura said exceedingly serious.

Jane groaned. She knew from previous encounters it was impossible to go against her. Lacking the ability to detect personal boundaries, this was Maura's way of taking care. The feeling of Maura's hand on her bare skin, so close to her wanting center, made her crazy with desire. She couldn't help but to rock slowly.

"Oh, that is good," Jane moaned placing her hands on the side of her seat.

"Do you want me to continue?" Maura said with a sexy undertone reaching much higher between Jane's legs than necessary. "I can feel this is working well for you," she winked.

"I... I…," Jane stammered.

"No, Jane. Don't answer that." Maura interrupted her. "Just let me work my magic."

And she slipped her hand under Jane's panties.

"My fingers are skilled in doing delicate work you know...," she whispered in her ear.

"Ohhh God... Uhn.. I can feel that!" She exclaimed barely able to keep her voice low.

Completely taken by the surprise of the incredible feeling of Maura's fingers circling through her wetness, Jane was quick to relax. This touch had been inevitable. Their sexual tension had been through the roof the past few weeks and Jane secretly knew they would end up touching each other in more than the usual places. But she didn't expect it to happen during a stake-out in which Maura insisted to tag along. Now she knew. Maura had trapped her.

"Are we even... on a stake-out?" Jane grabbed Maura's wrist. She looked intensely in her eyes.

Maura intensified the touch between her friend's legs. She licked her lips and pushed two fingers in.

"What do you think Jane?" Maura said, hushed immediately speeding up her thrusts as far as the space she worked her hand would let her.

With one hand, Jane grabbed Maura in the back of her neck pulling her in to kiss her red lips while her other hand pushed down her pants to give those fingers all the room they needed.

Their tongues were moving deep, slow and passionately, alternated with sucking and biting.

"In the back! Now!" Jane growled deeply.

While Maura stepped over the center console Jane reached up underneath Maura's dress to pull down her thong with one swift tuck.

"You won't be needing that!"

Jane kicked her shoes off leaving them, her socks, and her pants between the gas and brake pedal. Maura was sitting in the backseat, with her hair all wild and messed up. The straps of her dress dangling against her upper arms, her pale skin flushed with arousal.

"Oh my God, Maura... You're absolutely gorgeous..."

"Less talking, Jane! I need you..."

Jane climbed over and pulled Maura on her back. She pushed up the dress just beyond her hips. Maura placed her foot, still wearing its 5 inch heel, on the headrest of the driver's seat.

The display of Maura, wanting, on her back made Jane not delay a second longer. She pressed her lower body between Maura's spread legs creating a tantalizing friction.

"Oh, yes... Jane!"

Maura held on to Jane's shoulders, leaving marks with her neatly trimmed fingernails. Her bosom still encased in the tight dress, though their curvatures clearly visible, rocking in the movement.

"Harder... please, Jane... fuck me..."

"Oh, fuck, Maura... fuck!" Jane reached between their bodies pushing in two fingers.

"Ahhh... YES! Fuck!" Maura screamed, muffled, biting her lower lip, trying to contain herself.

The fact that Maura said 'fuck' made Jane go crazy. She crawled up and in the movement she pulled down Maura's dress releasing a pair of perfectly formed voluptuous breasts. She leaned in, relishing on the creamy warm skin, sucking on the already hard nipples.

"Jane... I'm coming!"

Jane gave the palm of her hand an extra push upward to make sure she stimulated Maura in the exact spot that would get her over the edge.

The body underneath her trembled heavy with Jane's name multiple times on her lips. Maura's abdomen contracted making her breasts shudder, she could feel her inner walls clench down hard on Jane's fingers, making further movement impossible.

"Oh my God... Jane...," Maura panted brushing the hair out of her face.

"That was amazing!"

Maura needed a little time to collect herself, her body still shaking due to her orgasm, but she wasn't granted any time. The look in Jane's eyes told her so. The poor woman was a mess and in desperate need of release.

"Maura... I need you to..." Jane said in a deep voice.

"I know Jane."

Maura grabbed the handle of the passenger seat and pushed it against the dashboard. She then sat down on her knees on the floor of the car. She didn't need to tell Jane what she had in mind because she had already moved over, placing each one of her legs next to her. She pulled Jane in a little lower, creating the perfect angle. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned in to let her tongue wander through the wet folds.

"Ohhh... God, Jesus!" Jane sounded hoarse.

She grabbed Maura's hair to push her in deeper. The knowledge of being on the backseat of a car in combination with the vision of Maura between her legs, eating her out, made her grow hard very fast.

Maura broke contact and looked up at Jane. Her lips red and swollen, her make-up messy.

"Like what you see, detective?" She asked while stroking Jane's clit softly. "Or should I rely on what my fingers tell me?"

With one quick push she entered Jane.

"Oh, fuck me!"

"YES! FUCK!" 

She could see Maura's breasts bounce with every thrust and felt how her walls contracted. Her shirt and bra became unbearable against her heated body and with a big tear it came loose. The buttons flew through the car.

Maura looked stunned and extremely aroused at the sight of Jane's contracting body. She let her free hand slide over the toned muscular abdomen reaching her breasts. She pinched the sensitive nipples and bowed her head down for a last series of sucks and licks.

"Oh, Maura... Mmm.. faster..."

"I'm... yes... OH YES!

It didn't take a genius to know she was close, but it did take one to push her over the edge.


End file.
